The Garden of Hearts
by risu desu
Summary: The boy, the girl and the garden.  In which Amiti is sweet but has no sense of direction and Sveta is emotional but unexpectedly suave.


**A/N:** I do not own Golden Sun Dark Dawn or any of the characters. This is my first fanfic, so I hope it's okay. The pairing is Amiti/Sveta. Thank you for reading!

The story takes place after the end of the game. **Caution: May contain spoilers**.

**The Garden of Hearts**

Sveta usually wore guarded emotions in front of her people and even her friends, but here she could be herself. Here she wasn't Sveta the beast warrior or Sveta the princess/queen. Here she was just Sveta.

After her friends had departed for their homes, Sveta travelled northeast of Belinsk and walked into an area of trees located somewhere in Kolima Forest. Sveta entered a garden, her secret garden, which was hidden from view by the countless trees that filled the forest. She closed her fist around a small object she had taken out of her pocket, sighed and pressed her forehead against the massive tree directly in the middle of garden.

Meanwhile…

Somewhere in a forest somewhere, Amiti found himself a bit lost after leaving Belinsk following Sveta's crowning ceremony. Even though Amiti had travelled with Matthew and friends for quite a while, he never really had much experience travelling on his own. He had only made the occasional trip to Passaj to visit his good friend, Baghi. Although, most of the time, it was Baghi who visited Ayuthay. Hence the flute that Baghi gave to Matthew and friends which allowed them access to the city.

"I must admit, I am a bit lost," Amiti admitted dejectedly with a frown and decided to head back to Belinsk to ask for directions or better yet, directions and a map.

While he headed back towards the entrance of the forest, Amiti heard a noise – growling. "A wild animal?" he thought, but when he listened more closely, it sounded like a voice mixed in with the growling.

"Seriously? They expect me to make such a decision immediately? Stupid counsel and their stupid advice!" a familiar voice exclaimed. After the sudden outburst, Amiti couldn't quite make out the rest of the words because it was blended with the growling. Then, the growling quieted down altogether.

Most of her back was facing him, but Amiti had a slight view of her face. The voice had been so angry that he wasn't sure, however when he saw her, he recognized Sveta instantly. She was standing with her head pressed against a tree, eyes closed, fists clenched.

Sveta continued speaking in a softer voice, "What would you have done if you were here, Volechek?" Her ears were pointed downward indicating deep sorrow. A tear rolled down her cheek.

Amiti was taken aback at seeing Sveta so vulnerable and with her heart open like a book. It was as if her walls had crumbled and her true self were shining through. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the sight, it was breath-taking. He inched a little closer when – **SNAP!**

Instantly, Sveta wiped her tear away, pocketed the object and whirled around into battle position upon hearing the twig snap.

"Amiti?" she questioned, lowering her raised fists upon seeing the blue-haired young man step out into the open. His hands were raised slightly in a "surrender" position.

"Erm...Good afternoon, Sveta," he replied politely but nervously upon being caught eavesdropping.

Sveta quickly composed herself and nodded in reply before speaking. "What brings you here, Amiti?" she inquired, wondering if he had heard her earlier.

"Well, actually…" Amiti explained how he had left Belinsk for Ayuthay, somehow got lost—really, pathetically, and hopelessly lost, which explained how he had ended up in Kolima Forest. His sense of direction was a bit sad to tell the truth.

"And umm… I'm truly sorry, but I kind of heard some of the things you said a few moments ago," he confessed honestly with a bow to express how sorry he felt for listening to such private matters.

"So you heard…" Sveta trailed off. She looked him in the eyes to read his emotion as she resumed speaking, "Please forget what you heard. Such thoughts are inappropriate for a queen, right?"

"No, it's okay," Amiti steadily met her gaze. "I understand those feelings, because even I have had such defiant thoughts," his sincerity reached his eyes as he opened his heart to her. Sveta was shocked and perplexed at hearing words that she didn't expect to come out of his mouth.

"Really?" Sveta's ears perked up in astonishment before she collected her composure to further respond. "Hmmm…why don't you tell me what could be bothering the Prince of Ayuthay?" she asked in a playful, teasing tone to lighten the tense atmosphere.

"Only if you tell me what's on the mind of the Queen of Morgal," Amiti mirrored her teasing and they both laughed at the way they lightheartedly mocked the use of their titles.

"It's a deal," Sveta said with a slight smile gracing her face.

"First off, what is this beautiful place?" Amiti fired the question that had been on his mind for some time, while gesturing to the garden around them. Now that he had a better chance to look at it, he had noticed the surrounding scenery with its wide assortment of flowers, trees and bushes, and the pond with a small waterfall. Everything seemed to be perfectly placed. The entire design of it was beautiful.

"It's a garden formed completely by nature that I discovered when I was a small girl," Sveta answered. "I only placed that stone seat over there so that I could have a place to sit," she continued pointing out the seat mentioned. Amiti would have wondered how a little girl had managed to place such a heavy seat, but this was Sveta and Sveta had her powerful beastform.

"This garden is my secret refuge, my sanctuary," Sveta went on happily.

"Then I must apologize for intruding," Amiti quickly spoke bowing his head once again.

"No, no. Please don't apologize. You're welcome here, Amiti," Sveta shook her head. She didn't want Amiti to feel like he was disturbing her "Garden Time."

"In that case, I'm honored to be here. Thank you, Sveta," Amiti raised his head and gave her a smile of appreciation.

Sveta sat down on the seat and moved over a bit so there was enough space for another person. She patted the space indicating for Amiti to sit next to her. Amiti complied with a nod and they both continued their conversation.

Their conversation included the issues of limited freedom, duties and responsibilities, Volechek's death, Paithos' dire illness, decisions to be made and much more. The topics shifted from serious to humorous to bizarre, basically anything that came to their minds.

Sveta fondly remembered Amiti's words of encouragement at the top of Apollo Sanctum when Volechek was defeated. He had stated that if he were in Volechek's place, he would be grateful for her courage and that she must survive as the last of the royal family of Morgal. However, the words that touched her most were when he said, _"You are blameless." _Those words gave her comfort and took away the guilt she felt being sister to the one whom unknowingly caused the Grave Eclipse.

Amiti felt truly happy to have a friend who could understand what he was going through. Baghi was a good friend, but he didn't really understand the issues of one who was a member of royalty. With Sveta, Amiti could be himself and speak about such issues. Their hearts had connected. Amiti's heart was completely open to Sveta, and he could sense that Sveta had also opened her heart to him. He wasn't alone, and for that, he was genuinely happy.

Sveta was about to bring up the decision the council left her with, but Amiti looked at the darkening sky and said with a tinge of sadness, "I guess we should go back, it's getting dark."

"Yeah…" Sveta replied while feeling disappointed that they had to end the conversation so soon.

"I'm glad we could talk like this…and you'll definitely be a wonderful queen, Sveta," Amiti stated the last part with confidence, looking at Sveta and smiling a beautiful, honest smile.

Sveta's heart skipped a beat and suddenly the answer became crystal clear.

"So… I hope I helped you, Sveta," Amiti went on rubbing the back of his head nervously.

Sveta's answer came immediately, "Yes, you've helped me to make a very important decision." Her emerald eyes stared intently at him.

"I did?" Amiti asked excitedly, turquoise eyes widening, forgetting the time for a moment. "May I ask what, Sve—" he began, however was abruptly cut off.

Sveta was gently, but firmly pressing her lips on his. She was kissing him. The kiss only lasted a moment, and then she pulled away. Before she fully moved back, she whispered in his ear, "This." At the same time, she took the object from earlier out of her pocket and placed it in his hand. After that, she swiftly stood up, blushing and walked towards the entrance of the garden, pausing to call out with a smile, "Thank you for your help, Amiti! Give me your answer later, okay?"

She waved and walked off leaving Amiti staring at her back as she vanished into the forest.

Amiti blinked slowly as a bright red blush crossed his face when he realized what had just happened. His eyes ventured down and he uncurled his fingers, revealing the object in his hand—a ring.


End file.
